


let it snow

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (by cuddling), (eventually) - Freeform, M/M, and oh no, but then a bizzard hits, everyone has fun in the snow, its complete fluff, keith and lance run off and get snowed in!, so klance gotta keep warm ;;)), some cliche klance to keep you warm in the winter season, theres some soft team fluff in there too!, theyre on a snowy planet, what a shame! how will they deal with this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: When a blizzard hits while the team are on a snow planet, Keith and Lance find themselves separated from the team and need to find shelter. Also, they need to keep warm.(aka 4k words of pure klance fluff with a sprinkle of team fluff for good measure)





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't want some klance fluff to keep them warm while it's snowing out? 
> 
> it snowed a lot for me today, which put me in a good mood and also gave me a wave of inspiration to write this fluff piece! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, because I love it a lot!

“Wait, wait, wait. A planet with _actual_ snow on?” Lance raised an eyebrow, excitement bubbling in his voice.

Coran nodded. “By your descriptions, yes, it’s snow.”

That brought about excited responses from all the paladins, even a smile on Keith’s face.

“Remember, guys,” Shiro interrupted the cheers and excited plan making. “We’re still going for a mission.”

“Shiroo-” Lance began to complain, but Shiro interrupted.

“But. If we get done within plenty of time, then yes, we can play in the snow for a bit.”

The paladins didn’t need any other motivation. Everyone quickly covered their paladin suits with the thermal coats Allura had managed to find in the castle and rushed into their lions. There was a lot of excitement as they headed towards the planet, no one was really focused on the mission at hand but Shiro didn’t bother to interrupt them this time, instead he just joined in with the plan making, a smile on his face. The mission can wait until they get there.

Still, it didn’t take too long, especially since everyone was going pretty fast. Collective gasps came from them all as they came close to the surface of the planet. It was completely covered in a blanket of white, untouched and perfect. Snow was still falling down, too, which was how they learnt that the lions had their own equivalent of windshield wipers. Completely in awe, as soon as their lions touched the ground they were hurrying to get out.

As expected, Lance had the most dramatic reaction, immediately dropping to his knees to pick up some of the snow, a wide grin on his face. He was about to throw himself onto the ground, before Shiro picked him up by the collar of his armour, a well-intended sigh and rolling of his eyes to go along with the action. Pidge and Hunk were already throwing snowballs at each other, and Keith just stood by Red, looking up and admiring as the flakes fell from the sky.

“Alright, Paladins, let’s get to work.” Shiro’s voice brought them all away from their different activities, and with nods, they all began the short walk to where the citizens were waiting.

Yes, they purposely landed their lions a few minutes away so they could marvel in walking in the snow, but no one else needed to know that. They took their time, but it wasn’t too long before they reached the group of aliens who were waiting for them and one, presumably the leader, stepped forwards to greet them.

“You must be Voltron.” They began.

“We are, and we received your distress call. What seems to be the matter?” Shiro did the speaking, as usual.

“Around this time of year, when sikurluk fall is at its highest, it’s imperative that our society functions smoothly, so that we can survive.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Uh… Sikurluk?”

The alien nodded. “Yes..” They pointed around them, an almost incredulous look on their face. “What is all around us.”

Realisation struck Shiro, and he gave an awkward laugh. “Ah. Sorry, we're used to calling it something else. Snow. But anyway, how can we help?”

“There is blizzards that happen every so often, during this season. We can usually handle them very well, but this time they seem to be worse. Our main village has been completely covered, and we will not survive the season without it; we are already running out of supplies.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro smiled. “We’ll dig the village out in no time.”

“Thank you, but, be careful. We cannot have the village harmed.”

“Of course.” Shiro nodded, and then turned around, as did the other paladins.

They all went back to their lions, which had already gathered some snow on them during the time it took the paladins to get there and back. Still, they all got inside and got ready to fly towards the blanketed village.

“Alright. My first port of call was to use Yellow’s drill to get through the snow, but that could damage the village. Any other ideas?” Shiro asked as they flew low in the sky.

“Red’s fire power?” Keith suggested, though his tone was uncertain.

“And burn down the entire village?” Lance scoffed.

“Well, do you have a better idea?”

“Uh, yeah, as always. Caution. We just shovel bits off one at a time, until we get through to the village.”

“Won’t that take hours?” Pidge chimed in.

“Well, there is 5 of us.” Hunk shrugged. “Black, Yellow and Blue are pretty big, too, so it might not take that long.”

“It’s probably the best plan we’ve got. We could scoop snow up in the lions’ mouths and move it away from the village.”

They all then put their plan into action, one by one scooping up snow and flying off to dump it away from the village. As usual, they had harmony as they worked, never getting in each other’s way, moving with perfect synchrony to get the job done. It could be to do with the promise of spending time in the snow once the job was finished, but no one was about to complain about it, because it was motivation, and it worked. It took them about an hour to get all of the snow off they could with the lions, and then, with the villagers help, got out to do some more shovelling out of their lions in more delicate places such as on the streets. Once it was all cleared, the leader of the aliens came over once more.

“We thank you for your help, Voltron. We would not have survived this season if not for you.”

“It’s what we do best.” Lance gave a grin, always happy to be praised.

The alien gave an amused chuckle at Lance’s forwardness. “Well, be safe on your travels. We are expecting the next blizzard within a few hours. We will be prepared, but it will be best for you to be off of the planet before then, for ease of flying.”

“Thank you for the warning. Goodbye!” Shiro waved with a smile, and once again, the group headed off.

Once they were in their lions, Shiro’s video feed popped up for everyone else, a smirk on his face. “So, who’s ready to lose in a snowball fight?”

Everyone cheered, excited to finally get some downtime, especially on a snow planet. They flew a little whiles away from the villages, as so to keep up appearances of brave, hard working paladins, but soon landed once more and got out.

“Alright. Keep it clean, no physical fighting.” Shiro eyed everyone, but especially Keith and Lance. “You can go off if you want, but make sure you’re back here within an hour. We don’t want to still be here when the blizzard hits.”

Everyone nodded and dispersed just a little to prepare some snowball ammo. Though it shouldn’t have been, it was surprising when Keith was the first to run out into their own ‘no-man’s land’ with a war call, throwing his snowballs at the others, who were trying to duck his attacks. It didn’t take them long to run out themselves, everyone getting well into the fight. There was laughs and yells coming from all of them as snowballs flew, and each of them was subconsciously admiring how nice it was to spend time together like this.

But then came some dirty attacks. During all the commotion, Shiro snuck off behind Black to collect a large ball of snow. He smirked, carrying back into the fight. The first person that came into his vision, Keith, ended up being his target. Yelling, he sprinted over to throw it on Keith, who stumbled forward with hitched breath, shivering at the sudden coldness going down his back.

“Shiro!” He yelled, trying to sound angry though he couldn’t hold back his laughter. “My own brother, how could you betray me!”

Shiro laughed and ran off, Keith trailing behind him. Lance thought he could take a leaf out of his book and walked over to Hunk, his hands up in a surrender.

“Hey, what if we all just team up against Keith?” He whispered, playfulness thick in his voice.

Hunk tried not to smirk. “Isn’t that mean?”

“All in good fun, buddy, all in good fun.”

Hunk sighed, before nodding, hoping that would be enough resistance to prove his innocence when Keith inevitably manages to get them all back. They both then walked over to Pidge, who was very ready to start hurling snowballs at them.

“Hey, hey! Truce!” Lance whisper yelled, knowing Shiro and Keith weren’t too far away.

Pidge narrowed their eyes, but lowered their arms, prepared to listen. Lance explained the plan once more and, well, you didn’t have to ask Pidge twice. So, between the three of them, they all gathered up an impressive amount of snowballs, and sneakily headed over to Shiro and Keith. Shiro was still running, Keith frantically trying to gather and throw as much snow as he could at Shiro, while also trying to run after him.

Pidge, Lance and Hunk positioned themselves well, prepared for Shiro to run past them. When that happened, Lance jumped out to tackle Keith. That meant the plan was in action, and Pidge and Hunk ran out with their collection, beginning to attack Keith. Lance quickly rolled out of the way and got up to join them.

“Hey! Shiro, they’re playing dirty!” He laughed, though he also tried to shield himself from the unrelenting attacks.

“Are they?” Shiro asked, picking up a snowball of his own. “I can’t see any dirty play going on.”

“Shiro!” Keith whined, trying to throw snow back up at everyone, but it just ended up falling back on him.

Shiro joined in on the attacks, and Lance got prepared for the finishing one. He gathered up an armful of snow, walking around to Keith’s head. The others looked at him, Keith with fear in his eyes. Shiro gave a solemn nod.

“Finish him.”

“It was an honour serving with you, Keith. I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Lance then let all the snow in his arms fall directly on Keith’s face.

The others laughed as Keith practically screamed, immediately trying to wipe it all off. That was the last straw for him, and he scrambled to his feet.

“Run, Lance, run!” Pidge called, and Lance didn’t hesitate. He took off immediately, but Keith wasn’t far behind.

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro laughed them off, all of them losing track of time, too busy enjoying themselves. The hour was closing in on them, but Lance and Keith were already out of sight. The two of them ran until Lance couldn’t anymore, doubling over and leaning his hands on his knees.

“Truce, truce! I need a second!”

Luckily, Keith was in a similar position, the cold, sharp air causing both of them to lose their breath. Even though Keith couldn’t fight back with the might he wanted, he still walked over to push Lance to the ground as he tried to catch his own breath.

“Keeith-!” Lance huffed, but accepted his fate, lying in the snow, happy to take a rest.

Keith was soon to drop down next to him, looking around and only seeing white. “How far did we run?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. Far?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Thanks, I couldn’t tell.”

“What do you want me to say! All I see is snow!

Keith didn’t snap back, too busy focusing on the thickening clouds in the sky. “Uh.. Lance, how long have we been out?”

“Maybe an hour- Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Keith sat up. “We need to get back to the team.”

Snow began to form before Keith could finish his sentence. Lance sat up with him, shaking his head. “We won’t make it. When the snow gets heavy, we’re not going to know which way is which.”

Keith groaned. “Well then what are we supposed to do? Stay here and get buried alive?”

“Hey, shut up.”

“No, I’m being realistic!”

Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing Keith’s chin to direct his gaze to where he was looking. “No, I mean, I think there’s a house, or something, over there.”

“What if someone lives there?”

Lance gave him a dumbfounded look. “You’re the one saying our only other option is to stay here and die! I’m sure they won’t mind housing two _paladins of Voltron_ from a blizzard.”

“Fine.” Keith stood up. “Let’s go, then. The snow’s already getting heavy.”

Keith took off, and Lance made a strangling motion with his hands as he glared at his back, since apparently he was being extra infuriating today. He got up himself, brushing the snow from his body as he grumbled angrily about Keith.

After Lance jogged a little to catch up, the two walked together, closing in on the house in a matter of minutes. The snow was getting worse, but voices came through the comms.

“Lance- Keith - Do - copy?” The signal was bad, but Shiro’s voice came through in spurts.

“We copy. We’ve found shelter, we’re fine.” Lance answered, even though he knew his message might not get across.

Shiro replied, but only static came through this time, until it died out completely, the blizzard cutting off their communication. Keith wasn’t bothered, instead he walked up to the window of the cabin-esque house, but the lights were off.

“I don’t think there’s anyone inside.” He stated, before moving to the door, trying to push it open with all of his strength, but it was frozen shut.

Keith struggled with it for a minute as Lance watched, unamused, and then decided to save him the brainpower to think of this himself. “You have a sword for a bayard, buddy.”

Keith paused, internally cursing himself for not realising that himself before activating it in his grip. He slid it in the gap between the door and the frame, using it like a crowbar to get the door open. Luckily, it came loose, and the two stepped inside.

It wasn’t much warmer than outside, but it was shelter from the blizzard, and that was their only concern right now. Keith immediately began to walk around, confirming his suspicion that no one was in here, but also just looking for supplies. Lance pushed the door shut, but found that the wind was rattling against it since Keith essentially broke the lock. He frowned, looking around the room for something to keep the door from blowing away. He spotted a chest of drawers, and attempted to push it over.

“Keith! Come help me!” He called out, barely managing to make it budge.

Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance, confused, but turned around to walk over anyway. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to make sure the door stays in place.”

Keith stood next to Lance, and with the two of their strengths, they managed to slowly but surely push the drawers across the floor. Soon enough it was in front of the door, and the two panted as they moved away.

“Now we might not freeze to death.” Lance sighed, collapsing against the side of the drawers.

“I don’t know.” Keith once again walked around the room. “It’s barely warmer in here, our coats are wet and cold, and our armour isn’t the warmest thing.”

Lance frowned, but couldn’t argue with that, shrugging off his coat. “Good point. Take your coat off.”

Keith nodded, taking it off and haphazardly throwing it to the floor, ignoring Lance’s quiet, hurt gasp at the motion. He walked over to some cupboards he hadn’t yet investigated, and hit jackpot. There was a few blankets. Thin, but they were something. He grabbed them, turning around to Lance with a smile.

“Oh, thank god.” Lance immediately got up to take them from Keith.

“Hey! We have to _share_ , that’s all there is.”

“Finders keepers, losers weepers.” Lance bit back, jumping onto the sofa and wrapping himself in the blankets.

“I found them!” Keith almost squeaked, voice cracking.

He marched over to the sofa, pulling the blankets away from Lance. Of course, Lance wasn’t going to just sit and let that happen, trying to pull them back for himself. That started a child-like game of tug-of-war, the two of them trying to win the blankets, neither wanting to give up.

“You’re going to rip them, Keith!”

“Then _share_!”

Lance huffed, releasing his grip on one of the blankets, Keith doing the same, so they ended up with a blanket each, the last one falling between them. They looked down at it, back at each other, and then again at the blanket. After a quick second, both of their hands darted towards it, but Keith was _just_ quicker, pulling it towards himself before Lance could get a grip on it. Keith smiled smugly as he wrapped the blankets around him, while Lance just sulked.

“Not fair.”

“Totally fair. What was it, finders keepers, losers weepers?” Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance, who just turned his back to him.

They stayed that way, sat on the sofa, wrapped in their blankets until Lance began shivering again. He got up, keeping the blanket around him while he looked around for anything else to provide warmth.

“Hey, there’s a fireplace!” He called, triumphant, as he looked for any way to turn it on.

Keith looked up, noticing Lance was struggling with it. “Can you get it to work?”

“Does it look like I can?” He bit, messing around with it as much as he could.

Keith rolled his eyes and walked over, crouching down by Lance to have a look at it. The two messed with it in silence, before Lance fell back on the ground with a defeated pout.

“You’re the fire paladin, do something!”

“I can’t _breathe fire_ , Lance.”

Still, Keith tried his best to get it to work, even getting up and looking around for any lighter fluid, or matches, but no luck. There didn’t seem to be any way to start the fire, so they’d have to make do without it. Keith came back over, but ignored the fireplace and sat back on the sofa, thinking for a second as he tried to pull his blankets over his armour plates.

“We could take our armour off.” He suggested.

Dramatic as always, Lance gasped and covered his body with his arms. “Keith Kogane, are you trying to make me strip?”

Keith glared at him. “ _No_. I’m just saying, it’s metal and cold, and it’s harder to wrap the blankets around it.”

Lance stood up with an indignant huff. “You didn’t have to sound so serious.”

“What, did you want me to want you to strip?”

“ _No_.” Lance replied, in a tone that mocked Keith’s.

Keith ignored him, instead moving his blankets so he could take off his chest armour. Lance followed suit, and made quick work of taking off the rest. Keith was confused by it, but his plan was soon revealed. While Keith was still stood up taking off his leg pieces, Lance dived onto the sofa and stole Keith’s blankets. Keith turned and glared at him, throwing off the remnants of his armour. Once more, the two of them ended up in a game of tug-of-war, but this time, Keith gave in and just flopped down onto the sofa.

“Whatever. I can’t be bothered to fight.” He still pouted, though, tightly wrapping his arms around his now accessible chest.

The black undersuits weren’t warm, per sae, but it was a lot better than wrapping his arms around a cold, metal plate of armour. Lance attempted to remain stubborn, keeping the blankets wrapped around himself, leaving the two in silence, only the howling wind outside to be heard. That was, until Keith started to shiver a little bit. Lance looked over at him, narrowing his eyes. Deciding he was faking it to make him feel guilty, he pulled his gaze away again. A few minutes more went by, and Keith was now sniffling a little, too, his cheeks, nose and ears tinted red. Lance sighed, opening up his eyes.

“Come here, you idiot.”

Keith looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not giving up. I’m sharing. Move closer so we can share the blankets.”

Keith hesitated for a moment, but decided he hated being cold more than he hated being close to Lance, so he reluctantly shifted closer to him. Lance wrapped the blankets, and so his arm, around Keith, pulling him in even closer, decided he could use the excuse of the blankets not stretching far enough if he asked. He didn’t.

“Look, we don’t know how long we’re going to be here.” Lance sighed. “Let’s not fight.”

“Fine by me.” Keith, really, was just too tired and cold to try and argue with him.

The silence this time was kind of awkward, because, well, they were pretty much cuddled up to each other. Lance bit his lip, deciding to try and break the silence.

“Man, it doesn’t show signs of stoppin’,” Lance began to sing, causing Keith to look up at him.

“And I brought some corn for poppin’. The lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”

Keith, admittedly, smiled when he realised what Lance was singing, which only encouraged him to continue. Though, remembering the lyrics, he skipped a verse.

“Well, the fire is… Already dead.” He laughed softly. “And my dear, we’re still good-bye-ing.”

“But, as long as-” Lance cleared his throat as he remembered, again, that the next lyric was ‘ _you love me so’_. Goddammit, he thought to himself, why do all Christmassy songs have to be romantic?

“Anyway, I’ll stop, so your ears don’t bleed.”

“Your singing is nice.” Keith shrugged a little, averting his gaze from Lance.

“Jeez, Keith, I said let’s not fight. Not let’s start being nice to each other. It’s weird.” If he was blushing, he’d just blame it on the cold.

“Complain when I’m mean, complain when I’m nice.” He mumbled.

“No, I’m just worried you’re dying of hypothermia, or something. You never compliment me.”

“I’ve complimented you before."

“Sure you have.”

“Fine. You sing well. You are a sharpshooter. You fight really well. Your.. Eyes are nice.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. Niceness coming out of you is really giving me the heebie jeebies.”

Keith sighed, closing his eyes. Being cold was pretty tiring. “Whatever.”

“I’ve never been snowed in before. This is weird.” Lance decided a subject change sounded good right about now.

“Me either. I’m sure it’ll pass soon enough.”

“I don’t know, man, their whole village got covered.”

“Well, the others will look for us. We’ll be here overnight at the most.”

Lance sighed a little. “I guess.”

“They will, Lance. As soon as the blizzard calms down, they’ll be able to track our armour.” Keith was slurring his words a little, becoming more tired by the second.

“Well, either way, you should get some sleep.” Lance, the master of subject changes.

“I’m fine.” Keith argued, but his body betrayed him, his head flopping down on Lance’s shoulder.

“Sure you are, buddy.” Lance couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips at the sight, but it wasn’t like Keith would see, anyway.

“Thanks for.. Sharing the blankets.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you die. I think Shiro would kill me, if I did.” He lifted his hand, pausing for a moment before giving in and running his fingers through Keith’s hair. And damn, it was as soft as it looked.

Keith gave a content sigh, teetering on the edge of consciousness, only able to give a hum of agreement in response to Lance. His smile only growing, Lance continued to stroke through Keith’s hair and began to sing quietly. It wasn’t long before Keith’s breathing evened out and his body went limp against Lance, signalling that he’d fallen asleep. Still, Lance didn’t stop until he fell asleep himself, which wasn’t too long after. The two of them remained cuddled up to each other, and if they moved closer in their sleep, well, who could blame them? It’s cold.

The next morning, after the blizzard had stopped and the others had managed to catch onto Keith and Lance’s whereabouts, they rushed over there. But not even their pounding on the door or frantic shovelling of snow could wake the two of them, trying to bask in the sleep they were getting, because despite circumstances, it was some of the best sleep they’d gotten since coming out into space.

Finally, the others managed to find another door, since they couldn’t get in the front because of the drawers, and rushed in. Shiro was about to start yelling, because they _scared_ them by not answering, but he froze before the words could come out.

“Awww!” Hunk cooed as his eyes landed on the pair.

Shiro shushed him, but Pidge shrugged. “If they didn’t wake up from all of our banging, they won’t wake up because we’re talking.”

“That’s true. Should we wake them?”

“Hold on!” Hunk quickly pulled up the camera on his armour, snapping a picture. Shiro gave him a Dad Look.

“What! It can be Voltron’s christmas card!”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope you liked that :'))
> 
> im a sucker for klance, fluff and the snow so this was bound to happen eventually
> 
> comments and kudos would make me super happy!<3


End file.
